This is a proposal for a conference on "Regulation of Potassium Transport across Biological Membranes, to take place in Galveston, Texas, under the auspices of the University of Texas Medical Branch and the organization of the Department of Physiology and Biophysics. We aim to bring together a distinguished group of researchers in diverse fields pertaining to ion transport across cell membranes, and specifically to exploit the strengths in this area of our department and those of University of Texas Health Science Centers in Houston and Dallas and of Baylor College of Medicine. We feel that the choice of transport of potassium is original and timely. Our understanding of the regulation of transport of this cation has progressed rapidly in recent years, in parallel with new developments in biophysics and molecular biology. Further support for this symposium comes from the commitment we have from the Editorial Board of the University of Texas Press. The board will sponsor a volume, including the keynote address and lectures from the conference, as well as chapters contributed by other participants. The volume will be the fifth in a series of high quality speciality monographs published by the University of Texas Press.